Diamond Dare Show Theme Song
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: A series of Diamond Dare Show theme ideas. The most popular one will be chosen as the main theme. They are all parodies of some of my favorite songs such as: Radioactive, Counting Stars, and Demons. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: Counting Stars

1. Counting Stars Parody

This game of dares, it is really fun.

Dare requests and Jay's bad puns.

Diamond chairs reflect the light

Torturing guys is just my type

* * *

><p>Let me introduce myself<p>

Swords be me, I run this hell

Diamond sword is in my hand

My dare studio is so grand

* * *

><p>I am feeling so strong<p>

Releasing my Pikachu

And I love my co-hosts

I have not one but two

* * *

><p>Can't get enough<p>

Get enough

Get enough

Every dare you send me, I will bring to life

* * *

><p>Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep<p>

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p>Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep<p>

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p>I feel this love from my swordians<p>

Time to start the show again

Shenanigans behind the set

Mess with Frank then he will fret

* * *

><p>Let me introduce myself<p>

Swords be me, I run this hell

Diamond sword is in my hand

My dare studio is so grand

* * *

><p>I am feeling so strong<p>

Releasing my Pikachu

And I love my co-hosts

I got not one but two

* * *

><p>Can't get enough<p>

Get enough

Get enough

Every dare you send me I will bring to life

* * *

><p>Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep<p>

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p>Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep<p>

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p>I add my dare twists<p>

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

><p>I add my dare twists<p>

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

><p>I add my dare twists<p>

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

><p>I add my dare twists<p>

Occasional pranks

Hangin' with my homies

Ratchet and Clank

* * *

><p>Every dare you send me...I will bring to life<p>

* * *

><p>Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep<p>

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p>Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep<p>

Hosting this dare show making memories

Throwing ninjas out of the window

No more ToD, this the Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p><strong>That was theme one of my Diamond Dare Show theme ideas. Next I'll either do<strong>

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence **

**Radioactive/Demons/Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons**

**It may take a while though. It took me like 2 hours to make this one. But it was fun.**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Demons

When the days are long

And there's something wrong

There's a story here

Now just come along

* * *

><p>Through all the story hordes<p>

It's under diamondswords

This one will catch your eye

Why don't you look inside

* * *

><p>I wanna show you to<p>

A game of dare and truth

A game that's so intense

It just don't make no sense

* * *

><p>No matter what you send<p>

I've got time to lend

This is my dare show come

This is my dare show come

* * *

><p>When I read these dares<p>

I just gotta share

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

><p>When you look inside<p>

Oh you just can't hide

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

><p>At the dare show's call<p>

Out the window they fall

Cause I dare ninja

And that is all

* * *

><p>In this show of dares<p>

No one has a care

Except for that guy Frank

So uptight I swear

* * *

><p>I will not let you down<p>

I will not make you frown

Cause my name is Swords

Host is what I'm for

* * *

><p>No matter what you send<p>

I've got time to lend

This is my dare show come

This is my dare show come

* * *

><p>When I read these dares<p>

I just gotta share

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

><p>When you look inside<p>

Oh you just can't hide

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

><p>I've got my own Lombax<p>

Ratchet's got my back

He is my best bromite

We play games all night

* * *

><p>Clank's eyes shine so bright<p>

I gotta hug that light

Don't even go about

Because there's no way out

* * *

><p>When I read these dares<p>

I just gotta share

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

><p>When you look inside<p>

Oh you just can't hide

These are the diamond dares

These are the diamond dares

* * *

><p><strong>Next I think I'll do either Radioactive or Bring Me to Life<strong>

**Now, I AM thinking about doing a "What does the Fox Say?" parody: "What Does the Dare Say?" I just now totally randomly ****thought of it. I already have ideas**

**Also I'm thinking about "Fireflies" by Owl City**

**Review and tell me what you think of this parody**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: Radioactive

I'm waking up

To my alarm

I jump right up

Cause the show's gonna start

I hit and spill my Coke Zero

Awwwwwwwwwww!

* * *

><p>I'm on the stage<p>

Ninja look bored

So grab hold of my diamond sword

This game could cause the apocalypse

* * *

><p>I'm waking up<p>

This game of extreme dares

Some would say it's just not fair

* * *

><p>Welcome to the dare show<p>

To the dare show

Welcome to the dare show

To the dare show

* * *

><p>Whoa oh oh oh oh<p>

Whoa oh oh oh oh

The Diamond Dare Show

Diamond Dare Show

Whoa oh oh oh oh

The Diamond Dare Show

Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p>I rasie my sword<p>

Grab the cards

Chill in my chair yeah it ain't that hard

I start the dares and everyone flees

Whoa oh

* * *

><p>I'm on the stage<p>

Ninja look bored

So grab hold of my diamond sword

This game could cause the apocalypse

* * *

><p>I'm waking up<p>

This game of extreme dares

Some would say it's just not fair

* * *

><p>Welcome to the dare show<p>

To the dare show

Welcome to the dare show

To the dare show

* * *

><p>Whoa oh oh oh oh<p>

Whoa oh oh oh oh

The Diamond Dare Show

Diamond Dare Show

Whoa oh oh oh oh

The Diamond Dare Show

Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p>My name is Swords<p>

No one shall die

But when dares are read

There's nowhere to hide

* * *

><p>I'm waking up<p>

This game of extreme dares

Some would say it's just not fair

* * *

><p>Welcome to the dare show<p>

To the dare show

Welcome to the dare show

To the dare show

* * *

><p>Whoa oh oh oh oh<p>

Whoa oh oh oh oh

The Diamond Dare Show

Diamond Dare Show

Whoa oh oh oh oh

The Diamond Dare Show

Diamond Dare Show

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided not to do Bring Me to Life because I tried working with it, but it just didn't work out. <strong>

**Next I'll either do Fireflies or What Does the Fox Say**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Time to Vote!

**Hello my diamond swordians, Amberdiamondswords here with an announcement. **

**Unfortunately I do not have a lot of time on my plate and I do not think that I will be able to make an official Diamond Dare Show theme song based on Fireflies and What Does the Fox Say**

**So in that case IT IS TIME TO VOTE! Which of these three themes will become the Diamond Dare Show theme song?**

**Counting Dares**

**These Are the Diamond Dares**

**or Dare-active**

**Tell me which one you vote for in the reviews or send me a PM!**

**Lordess of Diamond Swordness signing off!**


End file.
